The Cross And The Shinigami
by Vedahzii
Summary: Ryuu was abandoned at a young age, he was taken in by the Kurosakis as one of their own. There he meant his new brother Ichigo and they formed a friendship that will last a lifetime. However one day every thing changed, all because of a soul reaper.
1. Chapter 1 an Average Day

Chapter 1 an Average Day

_Karakura High school _

Today was just a normal day for Ryuu. Ryuu was just sitting in his desk waiting for the final bell to reign. Ryuu was tall and skinny, with long black hair, pulled during school, and is pale skinned. He has brown eyes, he has a scar over right eye. He was just sitting and waiting, when the bell finally reign he got up and went home. He realised that his brother was not walking with him, Ryuu thought he went ahead so he continued walking. When he reached the intersection ware a young girl died, he heard what sounded like fighting. Ryuu instantly realized it was Ichigo fighting a group of kids from a rival high school, of course Ichigo was winning. Ichigo was tall with short spicy orange colored hair, and had average skin color.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Ryuu asked him.

Ichigo replied, "Teaching these guys a lesson in respecting the dead, that's what."

Ryuu looked around and found a vase of flowers, that has fallen over. Ryuu looked at Ichigo and sighted, "Really Ichigo? I think you're over reacting a little."

"Yeah so what if I am, I'm too pissed off to care."

One of the kids said to Ryuu, "H-Hay you, you b-better keep on walking, no need to get involved."

"hmmm... it seems we have a problem here. You see I was going to try and convince Ichigo to let you go with little to no conflict, but I see the look in his eyes and I agree that you guys should be tough a lesson on respect." Ryuu walked to ware Ichigo was and pulled the band holding his hair up, and letting his long black hair down, that stops at the shoulders, and said, "Now tell me, do you know who I am?"

All three of them shook their heads no.

"Well now, let me give you a hint. 'has the fastest legs in Karakura town, if not all of Japan,' reign any bells?"

Upon hearing that one of them widen their eye and muttered, "oh shit." The leader looked at his friend and asked, "What? What is it, you know him?" The guy nevertheless nodded his head yes. "Well spill it out man," the leader commanded. The guy had trouble trying to say Ryuu's name, "R-Ryuu K-Kurosaki, Ryuu Kurosaki is his name." The leader's eyes widen when he heard the name.

Ryuu stepped in and said, "Yes, that's me and you already met my brother, Ichigo Kurosaki. Now do you really think you can take us on? If I'm right you'll leave with no broken limbs, but something tells me otherwise."

The leader stepped forward and yelled, "We don't take orders from you, even if you are Ryuu Kurosaki, all I see is a long haired pace of-." He never finished his statement, because he had a bad case of, "My foot is in your mouth," syndrome. Ryuu kicked the leader in the face, the leader fell to the ground and was unconscious upon impact. Ryuu's eyes were serious, he'd asked, "Now then, unless if you want to end up like you boss here, you take your leave. NOW!" The remaining two got their leader and left in a heart beat.

Ryuu looked at his brother, "Come on Ichigo dad is going to kill us if we're late again."

"One second." He'd said as he was fixing the vase, "There you go, I promise I'll bring another set of flowers tomorrow, ok." Ichigo said to the girl that died there.

"Thank you, tell me can your brother see me?" The girl asked.

Yes I can." Ryuu replied to the girl.

Ichigo was shocked, "You can see her?"

"Yes Ichigo I've been able to see ghost of as long as I can remember."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone at the house?" Ichigo asked in a concerted voice.

Ryuu just said, "Didn't think it was important at the time and besides you know how I am about this sort of stuff." Ryuu said and gave his brother a, "talk about it later," look.

Ichigo got the message and walked home with is brother.

When they finally got home Ichigo was hit by a foot by their father, Isshin Kurosaki.

Isshin yelled out, "My sons you're late, you should-." Before he could finish his sentient he was side kicked by Ryuu, and was sent flying.

Ichigo yelled out, "DAD YOU IDIOT!" And started to have some fist fight with his dad.

Ryuu looked at them and shook his head. He looked to Yuzu and asked, "Yuzu what for dinner?"

Yuzu replied, "Rice and beef curry tonight, and I just finished."

Ryuu smiled, "well then, may I have the first bowl?"

Yuzu replied, "well scents you asked so nicely, shore."

Ryuu said thank you to his sister, he grabbed the bowl, some chop sticks, and a bottle of root beer and said, "I'm eating in our room Ichigo, and Ichigo if you and dad are done fighting dinner is done." Ryuu walked upstairs and went into the room marked, "Ichigo and Ryuu's room knock before entering please," sat on his bad put on his headphones, and ate peacefully. When he was finished he put his bowl in the sink and got ready for bed. Before he went to bed, he thought he heard howling in the distance. He suggested that he was hearing things and went to bed. As he laid down he thought to himself, "_Ten years tomorrow. Ten years since I was adopted by the Kurosakis. Ten years they called me brother or son. Ten years since they died. Ten years._" Ryuu drifted off to sleep after he finished his thought.


	2. Chapter 2 A Day To Remember

Ryuu was dreaming about the day that he meant Ichigo's mom, Masaki Kurosaki. It was an average day like any other, Ryuu was 6 years old when his parents died. He was looking for food in the trash of the Kurosaki Clinic. He heard a voice from behind, he looked and saw a woman with long blonde hair. He immediately froze in fear.

The woman said in a kind voice, "Hay, it's ok... I'm not going to hurt you... can you tell me your name, my name is Masaki." Ryuu didn't say anything, he just faced her more and showing her his wounded right eye. The wound was fresh and showing signs of infection. The woman, Masaki, gasp at the sight of his eye and said, "Oh you poor thing... come here let me take a look at that." Ryuu showed signs of hesitation and didn't move. "Come on, you can trust me I'm a nurse at the clinic here," she pointed that the house with her thumb and squatted down to his height, "Please come here and let me take a look," she said with a smile.

Ryuu slowly walked his way to her. When he was within arms reach, he stopped. Masaki toke a small step forward and placed her hand on his cheek. He flinched when he felt the touch of her hand. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you, can you tell me what happened?" She looked at the eye and the signs of infection are low. Ryuu didn't say anything. "Well can you tell me ware your parents are then?" Ryuu's eyes widen upon hearing that and his face saddened, "They're dead," he whispered in a weak voice. Masaki's eyes widen, "Oh I'm so sorry..." she continued looking at the wound and asked, "How about you come inside and my Husband can fix your eye, and it will be good as new." Ryuu was shocked at the kind woman. He toke a minute and slowly nodded his head. "Well ok, come on." She gently grabbed his hand and walked inside the clinic.

Upon entering the house, Masaki was greeted by her husband Isshin. Isshin asked, " Masaki?! I thought you be at work today?" Isshin saw Ryuu, " and whose this, oh what happened to his eye?" Masaki explain that she doesn't know his name and he is all alone in the streets and needs help. Isshin looked at Ryuu as he said, "well let me get you on the medical bed and take a look at you." Ryuu just followed Isshin into the room with the medical bed and he took a seat. Isshin looked at the wound and saw that infection was minimal. He stabilizes the wound and wrapped it with bandages, that wrapped around the right eye and head. "Alright all better now. In a normal situation I would just call your parents and you'll be on your way home, but since you don't have any, you'll stay here for the time being." Isshin said as he'd finished wrapping the wound. Isshin left the room and let Ryuu by himself.

When Isshin left the room Masaki asked, "So how is he?"

"he'll make a full recovery. So you found him right outside?" Isshin asked his wife.

"Yes, he is so scared, he won't tell me his name. What about you?"

Isshin shook his head no.

Masaki just looked at the room Ryuu was in while asking, " What are we going to do Isshin, he needs a family."

Isshin shied and said, " I don't know Masaki, without his name I can't go and look for any living relatives. He can stay in tel the eye is better, I need to keep an 'eye' on it." Isshin smiled at the bad joke.

Masaki pinched the bridge of her nous at the bad joke, "Really Isshin? Now is the time for jokes. He needs help."

Isshin responded "I know, I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit."

Masaki got an idea and she smiled, " We can adopt him."

"But we already have three kids."

What's one more? He needs a family Isshin and you know that."

Isshin shied, "I can't win when you're determined."

Masaki asked him "So is that a yes?"

"Yes, but if he has other family members he go to them, ok?"

Masaki smiled, "It's a deal. I'll see if I can get his name again."

Ryuu was over herring the conversation though the door. He'd smiled and thought to himself, " I could have a family with these people? They don't even know my name and the woman would take me as one of her own. I guess I should tell them then." Ryuu opened the door and surprised Masaki as he'd walked out. "My name is Ryuu, Ryuu Dovahbrod." He'd said as he walked out.

Isshin replied, "Dovahbrod? Well we can guarantee that he doesn't have any other family members."

Masaki questioned him, "Why, I never heard of that name before, how can you be so sure?"

"Because all the Dovahbrod died in WWII, or at least most of them."

"Well then that settles it." Masaki got down to Ryuu height and continued, " from this day forward you will be part of our family, Ryuu Kurosaki." Ryuu smiled and hugged her. He began to cry and said thank you.

Ryuu woke up to his alarm clock going off, he turned it off and look at the time, 6:30 a.m. He'd got up and got a change of clothes, he looked at Ichigo, who was still sleeping, and said to himself, "Because of your mom I got a second chance, it's such a shame that she had to die so soon." And with that the went to take a shower to start the day.


	3. Chapter 3 Ten Years and Counting

Chapter 3 Ten Years and Counting

Ichigo was woken up by Isshin. Isshin ambushed Ichigo and startled him, Isshin was thrown out of the window and landed face first into the concrete below. Ichigo yelled, "ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE, WHO THE HELL ATTACKS THERE SON WHILE HE'S A SLEEP!" Ichigo toke a breath and looked at the time, and saw that school started in an hour. With that he quickly got dressed and headed down stairs, where he saw the rest of his family.

Ichigo quickly said, "Hay sorry I over slept again, Ryuu why didn't you wake me up?"

Ryuu looked at him, "I did, you just threw a pillow at me and went back to sleep." Ichigo was about to say something when he saw the news. Ryuu said, "apparently there was a large explosion near here last night."

"I hope no one got hurt." Yuzu said as she was eating her breakfast.

"Yeah me too, come on Ichigo we're going to be late for school." Ryuu said as he was handing Ichigo's lunchbox to him.

"Oh right," Ichigo grabbed his lunch, his school bag, and a vase of flowers.

Yuzu quickly said, " What are the flowers for Ichigo?"

"They're for the girl that died near here." Ryuu answered for him. Ichigo just eyed his adopted brother, and they eventually left.

When they reached the intersection ware the girl died, they notice that the girl was not there. Ichigo called out, "Hey, you're here? I bought you some new flowers again." No answer, " weird, she's usually here."

Ryuu said, "maybe she passed on?"

"maybe, well we better get going." And with that they went towards the school.

They were about halfway there when they saw a familiar face running towards them.

Ryuu asked Ichigo, "hey Ichigo, isn't that the girl, who you left the flowers for?"

"Yeah, but why is she running?" When he'd said that a large monster appeared. Ichigo and Ryuu's eyes widen in fear, the girl hid behind Ichigo.

Ryuu commented, "What the fucking hell is that thing?" Before Ichigo could say anything, a woman in black robes and armed with a katana, killed the monster in seconds. As fast as she appeared, she vanished with out a trace.

"What the fuck?" Was all three of them could say. Then a beeping could be heard from Ryuu's watch, he looked at it and saw that there going to be late if they don't run now. They ran as fast as they could, when they reached their homeroom they had about a minute left before the bell reign. They toke their seats and was greeted by one of their friends.

"Hey guys, glad you two finally decided to show up." The friend said.

"Oh... hey... Akane..." Ichigo said while trying to catch his breath.

Akane punched Ichigo in the jaw and said, "that's Anderson to you Ichigo."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR AKANE!" Ichigo was punched again by not calling Akane by her family name.

Akane was about average height and breast for a woman, she has short red hair and serious green eyes. She has tan skin and has a small burn mark on her left forearm, that's in a shape of a cross.

morning Akane, how are you today?" Ryuu said to Akane.

Akane smiled at Ryuu, "morning Ryuu."

"AWW COME ON, YOU PUNCHED ME FOR SAYING YOUR FIRST NAME BUT NOT HIM?" Ichigo yelled at her. Akane just eyed Ichigo, and then looked back at Ryuu, "Hey, is today the tenth anniversary of you being adopted into the Kurosaki family?"

Ichigo looked at the date and said, "Oh yeah, it is isn't. Ten years wow."

Ryuu touched the scar that go over his right eye, "Yeah ten years since my parents died."

Ichigo soften his gaze on him and asked, "You never really told us what happened to them."

Ryuu shied, "Because I don't remember much, I was six years old when they died, but I do remember some."

Akane asked, "well can you tell us?"

"Alright I was in my-" Ryuu was interrupted by the bell. He shied, "I'll tell you guys at lunch where we have some more time, and we can get everyone else too."

After a bunch of boring lecherous and Ichigo dozing off in just about all of them it was lunch time.

Ryuu wanted till everyone showed up, "ok... Chad... Orihime... Tatskui... Keigo... and... Mizuiro, alright I think that's everybody."

"Anderson, why are you so happy?" Keigo said.

"Because, you idiot, today is the tenth anniversary of Ryuu being in the Kurosaki family, and Ryuu is finally going to tell us what happened to his parents ten years ago." Akane said with excitement.

Ryuu looked at the group, " Alright everyone can you please take a seat and I'll get started." Everybody toke a seat and wanted for Ryuu to start.

Ryuu toke a deep breath, "ok it was night and I was in my bed trying to go to sleep. I was just about to nod off when all of a sudden a big bang came from down stairs. I went down stairs and looked to where the front door was and all I saw was a big hole."

"How big?" Tatskui asked.

" big enough to fit two or three semi-trucks in it."

"wow."

Yeah, now moving on. The thing that made the hole was hard to see I could only see the outline of it, which was weird. Anyway, I went to find my parents, they were in the kitchen. My mom told me to run but before I could move, a wooden beam fell on me and got my right eye." He pointed at his eye, " when I got up my dad was floating in the air, like something was grabbing him, he... He... told me to look away, I did and he... died... I heard him grounded in pain before he passed... my mom told me to run outside, I did. Then I heard my mother scream in pain. I hid behind a tree waiting for that thing to come after me. I heard the back door blasted apart, when I knew it was near I ran as fast as I can to the gate, but the thing got me by the leg and it healed me upside down. I thought it was all over, but I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw a man, the man was decked out, head to tow in armor."

Everybody raise an eyebrow except for Akane. Akane's eyes widen, " armor? Like medieval armor or...?"

Ryuu quality said, "Medieval. Definitely medieval."

Ichigo asked, "anything else about the guy?"

"well I think he wielded a two handed great sword."

Akane's face went into a shocked expression. Keigo saw this and said, "Hey Akane are you o-" he didn't finish his sentient because he was punched by Akane. Akane said to Keigo, "It's Anderson to you Keigo, got it." Her eyes were serious and intimidating as ever.

"got it" Keigo said in a weak voice.

Ryuu continued, "anyway, the man fought back the thing and was winning by the looks of it. He was saying something, something like a prayer or a verse, like from your Christian Bible, Akane."

Akane went into a shocked expression again and started to sweat. Everybody saw this and Ryuu asked, "Akane are you already? You look like you seen a ghost."

"I'm fine Ryuu. What else did the man do, did he kill the monster?"

Ryuu shied, "no it got away. When the fight was over the man came to me and gave me a cloth to put on my eye, and he left didn't say a word to me."

"did... did you go back inside?" Orihime asked.

Ryuu shook his head no, "No I couldn't bring myself to go back inside."

"so what did you do? Wait for the cops?" Chad asked in a deep voice.

"no I just ran in a random direction and kept on running until I couldn't run anymore. For about two days I was homeless, it wasn't until i meant Ichigo's mom I was saved. She toke me in, fixed me up, and after about a day of shearing of any other living relatives I might have, I didn't, she toke me to city hall to adopt me. After a bunch of paper work and a fee I was a officially an Kurosaki." Ryuu relaxed showing that he was done with his story. Akane still looked uneasy about something, she looked like she was about to ask something, but the bell reign, signaling that lunch was over.

Ryuu got up and said, "I doubt that you'll all believe me, but now you know." He started walking back to class, "I'll see you guys later."


	4. Chapter 4 A Redhead and A Crazy Idea

Chapter 4 A Redhead and A Crazy Shinigami

The day continue as usual, when Ryuu tolled his friends about what happened to his family, he felt relieved. He knew that they probably didn't believe him, but his brother would, after what they saw earlier it would be hard not to. Ryuu was having trouble concentrating in class, he'd kept thinking about what happened this morning, and he didn't know why. He jumped when the final bell reign, Ichigo saw this and asked, "Why are you all jumpy for Ryuu?"

"I was deep in thought." He replied.

Ichigo caulking an eyebrow, "about what?"

"This morning."

"ahh, I understand, that was scary. Do you think that thing was the same kind of monster that killed your family?"

"I don't know, maybe? There are a lot of unknowns and I'm not thinking about the monster we saw."

"you mean the woman that we saw kill that thing?"

Ryuu nodded, "Yeah, she moved so fast my eyes could barely keep up. I'm fast, but she was faster."

"What is she then?"

" I don't know, but one thing is for shore, she's not human."

Ichigo agreed, "Yeah you got that right, come on we need to head home."

Ryuu nodded and got up, and they started walking. They have just walked out of the front door of the school when they heard, "Hey, wait up guys."

Ryuu and Ichigo turned around and saw Akane running up to them.

Ryuu looked at their redheaded friend and asked, "Hey Akane, what is it?"

Akane toke a minute to catch her breath, "I wanted to walk home with you guys, and I need to ask your dad something."

Ichigo asked, "What for?"

Akane sighed, "for a job interview, to see if there's a nursing position available."

Ichigo looked at her for a minute, then burst out laughing, "Really...? You as a nurse? Haha-." Ichigo was punched by Akane in the jaw and Ryuu kicked him in the gut, he fell to the ground and looked up at his brother, "ok I can understand Akane, but what was that for?" He said in a weak voice.

Ryuu answered, "for being a dumb ass, she can look for any kind of job she wants." He looks to Akane, " But still, nursing? Why?"

Akane answered, "Because of my dad, he wants me to have some medical training, and since your dad is a doctor I was hoping he would higher me, or at least point me to someone who can."

"I don't see any harm in it, come on Ichigo get up." Ryuu said.

Akane smiled and yelled out, "yay!" And hug Ryuu.

Ryuu was shocked at this, " ahhh... Akane you can stop hugging me now." Akane realized what she was doing and immediately let go of him, she blushed and said, "sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Ichigo asked her, " Akane what's with you? You've been acting weird all day."

Akane got closer to Ichigo and asked him, " Ichigo how many times do I have to tell you, IT'S ANDERSON!" and with that she punched him in the jaw again.

Ichigo yelled, "WHY IS IT EVERYBODY ELSE GETS PUNCHED IN THE FACE EXCEPT RYUU! WHY IS HE NOT GETTING PUNCHED?"

Akane answered, "Because he has earned it."

Ichigo annoyingly said, " is it, or is it the fact that you like him."

Akane went red as her hair with embarrassment and punched Ichigo so hard she knocked him out cold. She yelled as he fell, "NO I DO NOT!"

Ryuu was unable to hear what Ichigo said to piss off Akane again, he just walked up to her an said, "great you knocked him out again, looks like I'm the one who has to carry him home. You still want to walk with me?"

Akane eyes widen and she rapidly shook her head yes.

Ryuu nodded and said, "Alright, lets get going." And with that they went to the clinic.

Ichigo was out the inter way home. When they reached the door Ryuu realized that Isshin didn't ambushed them like usual, Ryuu said, "wired dad usually ambitious me and Ichigo by now." When they entered they realized that Isshin was away on business and won't be back till tomorrow.

Ryuu turned to Akane and said, "sorry Akane I guess you have to come back tomorrow."

Akane replied, "It's fine Ryuu I enjoyed the walk over here. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Alright, bye Akane." And she was gone.

about a minute passed and then Karin asked, " Why is Ichigo out cold?"

Ryuu laugh a little, "he pissed off Akane again, but she put a little to much fours in her last punch."

Karin laughed, "hahaha, Ichigo got beat up by a girl, hahaha."

Yuzu quickly said, "Oh Ryuu, I forgot to tell you happy tenth anniversary."

Ryuu smiled and said, "thank you Yuzu, I'm going to put Ichigo in his bed, with any luck he'll wake up soon." And with that he went upstairs to their room. About an hour later Ichigo woke up, with a shore jaw.

Ryuu and Ichigo stayed in there room studying for about two hours, then decided to go to bed. Ichigo was just looking at the ceiling when he saw a person enter their room though the window. Ryuu saw this person and without hesitation he tackled the him to the ground and pinned him down.

"HEY! Let me go." The intruder said.

Ichigo looked at the intruder and realized two things. One, he was a she and two she was the person they saw killed the monster earlier today. Ichigo questioned her, "Who are you and how did you get in our house?"

"I'm not telling you my name, and how can you see me?"

Ryuu said, "You are Rukia Kuchiki, squad 13."

Rukia said, " How do you know my name?"

"It's on the back of your caller" Ryuu pointed out. Rukia was blushing a little hearing that.

Ichigo asked, "What are you?"

Rukia sighed, " I'm a Shinigami, a soul reaper. Normal humans can't see me, I take it you two aren't normal?"

Ryuu answered, "me and my brother ware able to see the spirits of the dead for as long as either of us could remember."

Ichigo asked, "What are soul reapers?"

She proposed, "well you let me go if I tell you?"

Ryuu and Ichigo both sides at the same time, "maybe, if we believe you."

She shied and said, "in short we guided the souls of the dead to the afterlife, the soul society, and we fight monsters call Hollows."

Ryuu asked, "So you're a grim reaper, that also a protector?"

Rukia nodded and answered, "yes, we hunt down Hollows and purify them."

"So why are you here at our house then? If you're hunting these monsters then why are you here?"

"that's what I'm doing, I sensed a strong spiritual pressure near here and I came here to investigate. Since it was you two I can debunk this."

Ichigo and Ryuu heard a long howl off in the distance. Ichigo asked, "What the hell was that?"

Rukia, "What?"

Ryuu asked her, " You didn't fucking hear that, a long ghostly howl off in the distance."

" I didn't hear-" she'd stopped when she heard another howl much closer than before. She thought to himself, _"How was I not able to sense it before? These two sensed it was before I did, is their spiritual pressure that strong?"_

Rukia said to Ryuu, "let me go, I need to kill that Hollow." Ryuu looked at his brother and gave him a, ' should I do it,' look. Ichigo nodded yes to let her go. Ryuu lets Rukia go and helps her up. She dusted herself off and said, "sorry for this but it's for your own go." She pointed one hand at Ryuu and the other at Ichigo and said, "bakudo number one: Sai!" As soon as she said that Ichigo and Ryuu where pinned down by a magical fours.

Ichigo yelled at her, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"let us go dammit!" Ryuu demanded.

Ichigo and Ryuu tried to move but couldn't. Rukia said in a cocky way, "I just use a bakudo spell on you two, you won't be able to move In till it wares off."

Ichigo annoyingly said, "and how long will that take?"

"an hour, maybe more." She'd replied.

"NO!" The two said, and tried to get up.

Rukia laughed, "You can't do anything, now stop before you two hurt yourselfers." They ignored her and continued, Ichigo was able to get his feet up and slowly stood up, Ryuu eventually did the same.

Ryuu angrily said, "if you think you can keep us down, you got a another thing coming, Rukia." A loud bang shook the house and made Ichigo and Ryuu fall to the ground again, Rukia exited the and nearly ran into Yuzu. Yuzu fell to the ground, she was covered in cuts and bruises, she said "Ryuu, Ichigo, help it's got Karin." She passed out with in seconds after finishing. Ryuu and Ichigo's eyes widen, and then Ryuu snapped. He'd yelled, "NO, NOT AGAIN!" He'd got up and forested the spell to break. Rukia saw this and thought to herself, _"he broke the spell, What are these two?"_ Moments later Ichigo broke the spell too. Ryuu ran downstairs and saw a huge Hollow holding Karin, Ryuu yelled out, "KARIN! LET HER GO DAMMIT." Ryuu ran at the Hollow. The Hollow saw Ryuu and swung it massive arm at him, Ryuu rolled under the massive arm, and jumped up and kicked the Hollow in its mask. The kick was strong enough to make the Hollow stubble, and it let go of Karin, Ryuu immediately got her out of there. He went back to fight the Hollow. Rukia was amazed that Ryuu's kick was able stagger the Hollow. Rukia saw him fighting the monster again, and saw him landed a another kick, this time cracking the mask. Rukia said out loud, "How is he doing this, he's just a human and yet he's damaging the Hollow. How is this possible?"

Ichigo said to Rukia, "I don't know, he does have the fastest kicks in all of Japan." Right as he'd said that Ryuu was sent flying towards Ichigo and Rukia, Ryuu hit the wall and was knocked out cold.

"RYUU! NO!" Ichigo yelled. Ichigo ran at the Hollow, Rukia yells at him, "NO DON'T, YOU'LL DIE!" Ichigo was in front of the Hollow, it was about to bite Ichigo's shoulder, when all of a sodden Rukia appeared in front of him, blacking the attack, but not with out a serious injury to her left side of her torso.

Rukia said to Ichigo, "You idiots, why did you two get in the way?"

Ichigo answered, "I don't know, why did you save me?"

"I just acted." The Hollow runs away.

Ichigo questioned, "is it over?"

"no, the Hollow just regrouping, it will return soon" she lays down under a street light. About two minutes later the Hollow reapers.

Ichigo asked her, "What are we going to do?"

"the only thing we can do, you must be a Shinigami, you must become a soul reaper."

Ichigo looked at the Hollow, looked at Ryuu, and looked at her, "What do I have to do?"

She pointed her Zanpakutö at him and said, "You must run my Zanpakutö in to your being, I don't know if you'll come out alive tho." Ichigo places his hands in the sword, "my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." And lunges the sword into himself. A big flash of light appeared and Ichigo was in the robs of a Shinigami, with a big Zanpakutö. Ichigo lefts his bladed up and spiritual energy spiraled around him. Rukia was in all white she said to herself, "I didn't mean to give him all of my powers, I only meant to give him half, but it seems he has nearly taken all of it."

Ryuu woke up and slowly made his way towards Rukia. Ichigo was staring down the Hollow, he said, "You piece of shit, you'll regret hurting my family." Ichigo charged in and yelled, " FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLADE!" With one strike, he'd sliced the Hollow in half. The Hollow slowly disintegrate into ashes and was blown away.

After the fight Ichigo walked to ware Ryuu and Rukia was, Ichigo said "Ryuu how are you standing?"

Ryuu answered, "I don't know, nothing too serious tho, just my head was cut open and a few bruised ribs."

"still you shouldn't be able to stand tho."

"well you got that right, bro." When Ryuu said that he started falling forward, Ichigo caught Ryuu before he hit the ground. Ryuu was out again, Ichigo looked at Rukia and asked, "so what are you going to go now, go home to your soul society?"

"I can't, you toke all of my powers, I can't go home I'm stuck here."

"sorry, I didn't mean to. What are we going to do about Ryuu and my sisters?"

"I have some power left, I think it's enough to heal them all."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

"Yeah I think so, come on." With that she slowly healed everyone.


End file.
